


What Changed?

by Jay_JellyBear



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, but not.. super sad?, emotionally sad, yeah it's just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_JellyBear/pseuds/Jay_JellyBear
Summary: Remus never used to act like he does now. Logan wants to find out why.





	What Changed?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from fanartfunart's [post](https://fanartfunart.tumblr.com/post/187055847760/idk-if-ive-talked-about-it-yet-but-roman-being) on tumblr! The post was more about Roman, but I really do love my boy Remus.

Logan quietly watched Remus from over his book. The side was currently trying to make a castle out of- what Logan assumed to be- ashes. Who the ashes belonged to was up for debate. 

Logan was there when Creativity first split. From what he saw, it was more like one side becoming two people in a flash of light. Though, bringing it up with either of the creativities made them flinch horribly and change the subject. He could only assume it was more than what he saw. 

When they were first split, they weren’t much different from each other. What they wanted to create was different, but their personalities weren’t. Remus was the one who changed the most. At first, his ideas were never so extreme. He didn’t even like the idea of gore. But something had changed during the years following. 

“Remus, might I ask a personal question?” Logan finally spoke up after watching Remus for almost too long. The side in question removed the ashes and threw himself into Logan’s lap. 

“Oh, of course, Log-y,” Remus leaned up and whispered into Logan's ear, “You can always ask something personal.” 

“What changed? You never used to act like this.” Logan pulled away, startled to see Remus’ face serious. He quietly slipped onto the floor and sat cross legged. 

Remus shrugged and spoke in a quiet voice, one Logan had never heard from the side before. “I used to be always compared to Roman, y’know? I got tired of it. I never was going to be like him. So, I became the worst.” Remus looked down and started to pick at his fingernails. “I never wanted to scare anyone. But it was the only way to get everyone to stop.” 

“Remus…” Logan wanted to apologize. Apologize for every time he had compared them. He had been putting this pressure onto Remus without even realizing it. 

“Don’t apologize. Just... don’t.” Remus stood and slowly sunk out, leaving Logan to sit in silence.


End file.
